The present application relates to a ferroelectric polymeric film and a method of fabricating a ferroelectric polymer.
Ferroelectric polymers are promising materials for electronic devices. For example, they are suitable for a non-volatile memory. Since a thin film can be easily formed from a solution by means of a simple process such as spin-coating, die-coating, screen-printing or the other coating processes, the production cost of the devices utilizing a ferroelectric polymer is expected to be extremely cheap. However, remanence, which is the maximum spontaneous polarization when no external electric field is applied, of an organic material is generally lower than that of an inorganic ferroelectric material. Remanence is one of most important properties for a ferroelectric material. When a ferroelectric material is used for a memory device, the magnitude of the output signal is proportional to its remanence. So there exists a strong demand of a ferroelectric material which has an improved remanence.